Never Again
by Renegade87
Summary: AU version of PB...one of my first ever fics ::abandoned::
1. Searching

**Author:** Renegade87 (Tareena Langford)  
**Title:** Never Again  
**Rating:** T, some language and violence  
**Fandom:** PB/Riddick   
**Disclaimer:** Obviously don't own PB/TCoR characters   
**Summary:** AU PB story...just my fucked up mind  
**Pairing:** Riddick/Jack...in the future 

**Author's Note: This fic has been abandoned.**

**Chapter 1: Searching**

Jack was wandering around the ghost town. Damn, why did she have to be a girl, of all times for her monthly to hit. 

She had been parading around like a boy ever since she had ran away from home 3 years ago. She was 15 now, and just starting to get 'developed,' but thanks to some tight medical wraps, no one could tell…yet. Part of her hated the fact that she still looked like a kid, but she was grateful, it let her hide easier. But there was one thing baggy clothes, and ace bandages couldn't cover, her damn menstrual cycle.

_God this shit sucks_, she thought as she walked through the dusty buildings. _I finally get enough money to buy a ticket off that rock and the damn ship crashes on a fucking deserted planet, and to make it worse, I'm with a bunch of people that hate each other…and oh yea did I mention a fucking murderer! Of course, he's the least of my concerns, he's kinda cool, and for some reason I'm not afraid of the fucker…I'd rather hang around him than any of these other misfits. And that fucker Johns…I wanna kill that sumbitch. And to top it off there's some weird creatures or something, already killed that guy Zeke. Who knows, these people seemed to have left everything behind, maybe I can find some tampons or something._

----------------------------------------

Johns had told Riddick to go look for something to patch up the wings of the skiff with. _Fucker, you think I'm gonna go fetch for you like some dog? Fuck you. _Riddick thought as he walked through the building. He was trying to figure out what the hell happened to this town. Clothes were still in the closets, food…rotten…but food was in the kitchen, photos on the shelves, tools left out. _These people didn't leave…they vanished. _

_Maybe it had something to do with whatever got that prospector guy. _He nudged open a door and found a bedroom, the place was surprisingly clean, compared to the rest of the bedrooms in this joint. Someone had been smart enough to close the shutters on the windows before they left, thus blocking out the majority of the dust. Riddick removed his goggles and looked around the room. Some bottled water sat on the dresser, and what looked like women's clothes in the closet. He walked into the bathroom. Toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper, towels, small med-kit, makeup, some women's stuff, nothing out of the ordinary. He plopped down on the bed. This little apartment complex was on the other side of the city. By the time Johns realized he was gone it'd take him another hour or so to scan through the city before he made it to this side. Perfect time to catch some rest. 

----------------------------------------

Jack was walking around. She had wanted to get away. Pissed at the whole situation. She had stumbled upon what looked like the section of town where the people who were here had lived. Surely there had to be women among the group, maybe she could find some stuff to use. And if she was really lucky, maybe a med-kit, so she could get a new bandage and some antiseptic. She had been wearing her current wrap for 5 weeks now, with the shit that went down before the launch of the HG, the cryo, and now the crash, she hadn't had time to change it, and it was starting to eat into her skin. She'd been through it before, her torso was already riddled with scars from previous wraps, but it would be nice to have a new one. 

----------------------------------------

Riddick had just started to drift asleep when he heard light footsteps down the hall. He smelled a woman…_damn that must suck to be bleeding right now._ But it wasn't the pilot, the footsteps too soft…and it wasn't that bitch Shazza, there was no hint of leather. _Hmm…who is that?_ He decided to stay quiet, and he just laid on the bed, eyes closed, hands behind his head, right hand holding his shiv. 

Jack walked through the hallway. She had been searching through a couple rooms, and hadn't found a damn thing. Fucking guys were so stupid, she hadn't even found a med-kit. She had just opened a door to a dark room and before her eyes could adjust she heard a deep voice. "What the fuck…"

_Riddick. Shit. _He slammed the shutters on the window open, flooding the room with light.

_Jack? He's a girl??_ There was no mistaking his…no _her_ smell. She was definitely a girl. _Why the fuck is she parading around like a guy?_


	2. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 2: Twenty Questions**

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you?" she replied.

_-Ooh, she has balls…_

He pulled his shiv, "Seems like you have a little more explaining than I do, _girl."_

Her jaw dropped. "How…how did you…know?"

He just tapped the side of his nose with his finger.

"That's fucking gross…wait, you can smell me…shit, that means…."

"No, I doubt anybody else knows, I just…tend to have better senses than other people." He said as he sat back down on the bed. This little girl could in no way hurt him, might as well relax.

"Look, I'm sorry I barged in on ya…I was just looking for some…stuff. I won't tell Johns, or anybody where you're at, I hate the fucker just as much if not more than you do, I'll just leave."

"Nope. You get your scrawny little ass in here. I want an explanation." 

"For what?"

"For why you're parading around like a boy, what that comment about Johns meant, and why you seem to be on my side…and there's some 'stuff' in the bathroom." 

She glanced over and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Sure enough there were tampons…perfect. And there was a med-kit with antiseptic…but no wrap…_shit…oh well. One outta two ain't bad._

-------------------------------------- 

She emerged from the bathroom feeling a little better, and saw Riddick still sitting on the bed, looking right at her.

"All that shit you asked is my business, not yours."

"Girl, I don't think you're in a position to back talk me…unless you _want_ everybody knowing you're not really 'Jack.'" 

"You wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't…if you tell me. If not, then I will."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, I think I'm a bit too old for you kid." 

"Really? And how old are you bad ass?"

"Too old."

"Ok, look if I'm gonna spill my guts to you can you at least answer some of _my_ questions?"

"Sure." _This might be fun, come on Riddy, let's see how much it takes to scare the shit outta her._

"Thank you. How old?" 

"Twenty-three."

"Fifteen." She said looking triumphant. _Only eight years between them, that wasn't all that much…ha, you fucker._

He stared at her, _there's no way she's fifteen!, she looks more like…twelve_. He thought, scanning over her perfectly flat body.

"Thanks for asking asshole…I would have told you…they're wrapped." She said. 

He looked back up at her. "Sorry…" _shit, did I just apologize?! Why the fuck did I apologize?! _"So…spill." 

"Well…what do you want me to answer first?"

"Why you're parading around like a guy."

"You want the quick and ugly version, or the whole story…which is a whole lot uglier." 

"Whatever you feel like tellin'." _What the fuck! You asked fucker, don't be nice to her!_

"Well you mind if I sit?" she asked pointing to the bed, there were no chairs in the room.

"Go right ahead," he said scooting back so he was leaning against the headboard, and giving her the whole bottom half of the bed to sit on.

"Um…ok, three years ago I ran away from my father. My mom died when I was eight, my father used me after that…and I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. I got up enough money and got the hell off that rock. I planet-hopped for about a year, before I realized how much easier it was for a guy than a girl. I didn't have any physical 'things' that would tip me off as a girl so I cut my hair, wore baggy clothes and started acting like a guy. My middle name is Jacqueline, so I picked up the name Jack. About a year and a half ago I had to start wrapping…at certain angles they were starting to show. Then I did some more planet-hopping, stealing, hacking, living on the streets, the usual. I got on the HG and now I'm here…sitting across from the Big Evil himself." She said with a smirk.

He growled. "Ok…what about Johns, I highly doubt you hate the fucker more than me."

"I dunno 'bout that." She said as she hung her head, she didn't make eye contact with him, while telling this story.

"Before the HG launched, Johns said he had to search each passenger…strictly precautionary…you know…since you were on board. Well…he figure out I was a girl…and he…he used me."

Riddick sat up straighter…_you've got to be kidding me. _

"I wanted to kick his ass. But because of his 'search' he had taken my blade, and you know he easily overpowered me. And then when he was done he threatened to tell everyone my secret and dump me at an orphanage when we landed. So I shut-up…hell, he wasn't the first."


	3. No Fear

**Chapter 3: No Fear **

Riddick found himself incredibly pissed. _Why the fuck am I feeling upset for this chick? I knew Johns was a bitch, but come on._

He watched a single silent tear slide down her cheek, and before he knew what he was doing he was wiping it away with a large thumb of his.

She looked up at him, incredibly surprised at the sudden tenderness. She wanted to say something…but she was at a loss for words.

He snapped himself out of it…_come on Riddy boy, get the fuck over it, you know you're gonna leave all these civies behind when you get that skiff._

She wasn't sure what to do, she stared at him for what seemed like an hour before she broke her gaze and hung her head again. She saw the bottles of water on the dresser and welcomed the diversion. She walked over, opened one, sniffed it and took a swig, tilting it towards Riddick, to see if he wanted any…he shook his head.

_What the fuck. Why is he being nice? This guy is THE most wanted criminal in the known galaxy._

What the fuck. Why am I being nice? She's not the first runaway/needy kid/orphan I've met. But there's just something…

"You didn't answer my last question." He said, almost causing Jack to choke on the water at the sudden break of silence.

"Which is?" 

"Why you're on my side. I've seen the way you look at me, like I'm the coolest fucker in the world…let me tell ya something…I'm not."

"Whatever. Look I dunno why I'm on your side. Out of all the fuckers here you seem like the best…and yea I know that sounds stupid. But I dunno how to explain it. I know you won't hurt me."

_Ooh, cocky little bitch aren't ya? _

"And just how do you know that?" he said as he crossed the room in one black blur and had a shiv on her throat. 

She didn't even drop the bottle, just coolly put the cap back on, and set it on the dresser, crossing her arms on her chest, and wincing as the pain from her raw skin under the wrap hit her. Riddick saw but said nothing.

"Go ahead. Saves me the trouble."

He dropped his hand. It wasn't so much the comment, it was the fact that she stared him down like a bull. He could smell no fear. She was not afraid to die…part of her welcomed it. _What the fuck…_

"What? Big bad Riddick ain't got the balls to ghost a little girl?"

_Exactly._ "Not worth the effort." He replied.


	4. Bodyguard

**Chapter 4: Bodyguard **

He went back over to the bed, he had to get away from her…there was a part of him that just wanted to tell her he'd help her. _No, I CAN'T do that!_

He laid back down, hands behind his head. _Must be the fact that she looks a little like Erin. _He remembered how he tried to protect Erin in the foster home, just to have her ripped from his grasp. _Yea, that has to be it. Even though, Erin had blonde hair and green eyes, and was tan as hell…no…that HAS to be it! It CAN'T be anything else! Come on Riddick! You're supposed to be cold!_

Jack stood there, uncertain of the whole situation.

"So you're not going to tell them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I dunno." Hell, she had been honest with him, might as well be honest with her.

He saw her shift her weight, from her left to her right foot. _Good going Rid, no one here's had any rest and you're hogging the bed making her stand. Wait…why do I care?_

He moved over again making room on the bed, it wasn't large, but it was big enough for 2 people if they didn't mind being close.

"Come sit…or lay down…or something." He said, almost stuttering. _Great, sound even more like a dumbass._

_Well, he's being nice…he's probably the best ally I could have here. Plus he's hot, not like THAT would ever happen._ She mentally joked to herself. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side. She wasn't sure she wanted to lie down, the wrap was really rubbing the skin raw, and the places where it overlapped caused little cuts in her skin. But she was so tired. She laid down on the bed and tried not to wince at the pain that was lashing across her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Bullshit…I saw you wince before…what is it?" _WHY do I care?_

"It's just the…the wrap. It's kinda old…and getting…uncomfortable." _Why is it I've known this guy less than 30 minutes and yet I just spilled some very personal stuff?_

He was sitting up, and she could tell he wasn't gonna let her rest. So she sat up letting out a sigh…_might as well._

She lifted up her baggy shirt to expose the sweat, dirt and blood soaked bandaged wrapped so tight around her upper torso that if it had been around a limb, it would have caused it to fall off.

He visibly paled, and he got a look on his face that could have killed. It quickly turned from anger to what actually looked like…compassion.

"Good God…" he whispered. As he gently touched a piece of the cloth. Making her wince and him pull back immediately.

"Sorry…I didn't mean…how long…how long have you had this on?"

"Five weeks."

"Fuck."

He took her shirt in his hands and finished taking it off her.

"Riddick…what the hell are you doing?"

"Ssh…" he started to unhook the end of the long bandage, feeling the tug of the skin that was now attached to it.

"Ow, fuck! Stop!"

"Jack…this is wrong…you shouldn't…you shouldn't have to do this." 

_What the fuck!_ "Riddick, you know as well as I do it's better this way, if I had been a 'girl' all this time, I'd probably wouldn't even be alive."

"That's not the point." He said as he continued unwrapping her, cursing himself and whispering apologizes whenever her felt her cringe from the pain. 

"Stop…Riddick…I'm just gonna have to put the shit back on…and it'd be a lot easier if you just left it on." She said as she grabbed his hand in order to still it.

He looked up into her eyes, and gently squeezed her small hand in his. "No, you won't…you're not putting this shit on ever again." 

"Yea, right, so I'm supposed to just strut out there with a new found set of tits, and then if we get off this hell-hole, go land somewhere as a single girl…I don't think so…that's a death sentence and you know it."

Before his brain even comprehended what he was saying, the phrase "I'll protect you," crossed his lips.

"What?"

"I'll protect you Jack." He said.


	5. Teddy Bear

**Chapter 5: Teddy Bear**

Well there was no denying it now. He did want to protect her. Why, he didn't know, there was just something about her. She was like him, in a way…but better. She wasn't fully on the path to hell yet. He felt like he could save her somehow and on the way maybe save a piece of himself.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, not Johns, not anyone. I'll protect you." 

She was speechless. Did he mean it? _Could_ he mean it? If he got away from Johns, he'd have to run. It wasn't like she had a life to go to but…would he take her with him?

"Riddick…" 

"Sshhh…" he said as he pulled the last of the bandage from her raw skin. It even made _his _stomach roll at what she had to do to herself…she didn't deserve this.

He silently walked into the bathroom and saw the antiseptic that Jack had found earlier but not used. He walked back over to the bed and squirted some in his hands. As gently as he could he began wiping the raw skin and the cuts, she reached over and grabbed his knee in reflex and squeezed against the pain.

"I know…I know it hurts…hold on…this'll help. I'm sorry…I wish it didn't hurt."

_Holy shit._ She stared at him in the dim light, amazed at the kindness she saw in his silver eyes. She had always liked those eyes…but now it was different…he was a friend.

"Riddick…"

"Just relax. Get some rest." He said as he got up from the bed. 

"Please…"

He turned back around. "What?" 

"Please…stay." Why she wanted him there she wasn't sure. But she felt safe around him, wanted him near.

"Okay." He whispered as he slipped back into the bed again wiping a tear off her cheek, which she wasn't even aware that she had shed.

She picked up his large hand in hers and put palm to palm. He was staring at her wondering what the hell she was doing.

"It's amazing…how these hands that could so easily bring pain and death could be so…gentle." She said as she once again looked into his eyes.

He laced his fingers through hers and lightly squeezed. "Sleep…you need rest…I'll be right here."

She laid down, facing him, trying to get comfortable and kept his hand in hers. He wiped a bead of sweat of her brow and stopped himself before he planted a light kiss in its place. _Damnit Riddy, you know better than to get attached, it always ends bad._

She looked up at him, with a small smile.

"Rest."

She curled up, still clutching his hand and drifted off to sleep. And Riddick was still wide-awake.

_Why am I here? Why do I want to protect her? I've never gave a shit about anyone, why the fuck does it feel good to be here… knowing she feels safe? Knowing that she doesn't hate me like every other fucker in the universe. I've never had a friend…yea, I guess that's what she is…a friend…my only friend. I trust her. I don't know why, but I know she won't backstab me. _

He hadn't realized that 20 minutes had already passed, when she started to stir. _Shit, it's been 20 minutes already? Well there goes my idea of getting any rest._

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting up and gave him a small smile. That made him want to smile. _Why does she make me feel good?_

"Thank you Riddick." She whispered.

"For what?" he asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Everything. For helping…caring…the wrap thing…I dunno…never mind…I just sound stupid."

"Thank you Jack."

She have him a look like he had lost his mind.

"For treating me like a human, instead of a blood-thirsty animal like the rest of the world." He said, placing a hand over hers, overwhelmed with the need to touch her for some reason.

She smiled and squeezed his massive hand. "You're not an animal Riddick. Sure you've done some bad stuff…we all have. But you're the only man I've ever trusted, ever felt safe with, why I don't know."

_Holy crap. What the fuck is going on? I need to get a hold of the situation before shit gets outta hand._ He thought.

Before anything else could be done or said they heard Fry calling for Jack down the hall. And Johns was with her.


	6. Vengence

**Chapter 6: Vengeance **

"Shit…" she hissed. Getting up and putting her baggy shirt back on.

Riddick was standing by the door in a heartbeat, shiv clutched in his hand, watching her.

She looked up, "What?"

"I'm gonna kill him."

Her hands dropped and her eyes locked with his. "No."

"Why?" 

"Because…_I_ want to."

_What the fuck!_

Utter silence. For once in his life Richard B. Riddick was rendered speechless.

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"You're not killing him, I am."

"Why, he didn't rape your ass! I deserve to gut the motherfucker!"

He understood her. Part of him wanted to throw her the shiv…wanted to let her kill him. She did deserve to do it. But he wouldn't let her. He wanted to help her…save her. And he couldn't do that if he let her become what he was…a killer. He couldn't let that hang over her shoulders. Shit like that never left you.

"Jack…" 

Another call from Fry, she was closer now and they could start to hear their footsteps.

"Damnit Riddick, give me the knife." She said holding out her hand, palm up.

"No." 

"WHY?!"

"Look, Jack, I understand, but I can't let you."

"WHY?!"

"Because you're not the killer here."

All anger drained from her face in an instant. Now she knew why he was being such an ass about this. 

"Riddick…"

Another call. They were at the end of the hall.

"No Jack. Please."

She stared into his eyes. She wanted to kill him…please just let her kill him. But she also knew Riddick was right. Knew why he insisted on killing Johns himself. One more body on his list wouldn't faze him in the least.

"Ok." She whispered. "But make the bitch suffer…and make sure he knows it's from me."

He gave a slight smile. "Ok."

He did want to kill him slowly. Skin him inch by inch. Maybe even make him eat his own dick…yeah…that would piss him off. Unfortunately, he knew he wasn't gonna have that chance. With the situation as it was he was gonna have to be quick. Jump him, slit his throat and be done with it. The rest of the rag-tag crew would freak, but that would be nothing compared to how they'd react if they saw him torture the son-of-a-bitch like he wanted to. But he would make sure that asshole knew it was from Jack. 

The door was pushed open and the end of a gauge was pushed through. Riddick took his chance. Before Johns could even comprehend the fact that Jack was in front of him staring him down, the gauge was yanked from his grasp, a kick to the back of his knees had brought him to the ground and a shiv was at his throat.

Fry stood utterly shocked senseless behind the sudden violence. Noticing Jack finally…and realizing she had boobs.

"Jack…what the hell…"

No answer. Jack was preoccupied staring at Riddick, who held her gaze. He nodded slightly at her.

"Jack I think there's something you want to tell this fucker."

She gave an evil grin, kneeling before Johns, knowing Riddick wouldn't let him touch her.

"Johns you son-of-a-bitch, this is from me."

No sooner had she uttered the last syllable than Riddick pushed harshly on the blade and drug it slowly across Johns' neck. Feeling the warm blood spill over the blade and down his hand, and listening to Johns' gurgled attempt at a scream.


	7. Face the Future

**Chapter 7: Face the Future **

Fry ran down the hall spewing what little contents she had in her stomach. When she finished she screamed and ran towards the rest of the survivors.

If she would have stayed a minute later she would have seen Riddick wipe the blood on Johns' shirt; would have seen Jack burst into tears and would have seen Riddick clutch her close to his chest, wiping away her tears, kissing her forehead and telling her she was safe with more tenderness than could have been expected from a man that had just taken another life.

"Sshhh…it's ok…it's over now."

"I know…I dunno why I'm crying, you know I wanted the fucker dead."

"I know."

"Part of me still wishes it was me that did it…wishes you didn't have to." 

"I know."

She broke the embrace staring back up at him. "You know they're gonna freak now, and try to ghost you or lock you up."

"I know."

"Can you say anything other than "I know?'"

"I dunno."

"Shut up!" she said smacking his chest and smiling.

"Hey, at least I made you laugh."

She smiled again, hung her head and whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem. So you think we should hide out here, or go face the inevitable?"

She looked back up at him, rising on tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek, causing a hitch in his breathing.

"We're gonna have to sooner or later."

He grunted his agreement. 

"Thank you Riddick. I mean it."

"I know…I said I was gonna protect you."

"You meant _that?"_

"I guess."

She gave him a small smile. "You're not an animal."

He sighed and pulled her into another hug. Finally admitting to himself that no matter what happened, no matter what his previous plans had been, Jack was getting on that skiff with him when he got off this rock.

"You ready?"

She sighed. "Not really, but sulking around here isn't going to make it easier."

"True."

She gave him a slight nod, and he hesitantly held out his hand. After an awkward moment of glancing at his hand and then him, Jack tentatively put her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

She received a slight smile and a squeeze of her small hand and then they turned down the hallway, leaving the pale, bleeding body of her demon behind, and going out to face an uncertain resistance from the rest of the survivors. They knew not what to expect, but that didn't matter. They were allies, friends and they were facing it together.


End file.
